


Tatham Road

by panto



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fake Identities, Family, Living Together, Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Relationship(s), Rift (Torchwood), Rift activity, Romance, Undercover, Undercover Missions, date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panto/pseuds/panto
Summary: The rift activity in 25 Tatham Road , that Torchwood has been monitoring for over a year now, suddenly increases and threatens to become a serious issue.But Toshiko already has a plan and since house number 28 recently became available for rent, two of the Torchwood team members will have to move in together to find out what is going on in Tatham Road.





	1. Chapter 1

„Jack, can I talk to you for a second?“, Toshiko looked up from her computer screen when Jack walked past her and towards his office to enjoy the fresh cup of coffee Ianto had just made him.

“What is it?”, he stopped besides her when she pointed at one of her computer screens showing an unregular graphic of rift activity.

“I just checked my records and noticed that there is a lot going on in Tatham Road again. See, this is only the last month!” She started pointing out certain points on the graphic to him, “That’s the second of this month. Here, third. See this? Eleventh. Big increase on the nineteenth. Again, last Tuesday. And the newest activity is only from yesterday.”

Tosh let Jack and Owen, who had overheard their conversation and joined them, have a closer look before she continued, “We are getting more and more regular signals from there and as you see here the rift activity is increasing. If this is going to go on like that, it might become a serious problem!”

Before Jack or Owen got the chance to say anything Gwen appeared behind them as well, “What’s in Tatham Road?”

“That’s the problem. We don’t know!”, Tosh turned around to her teammates again, “We’ve been getting signals of rift activity from there for a bit over a year now. Only faint signals, nearly invisible compared to others, and only occasionally. But they are increasing and as I already explained to Jack and Owen they are starting to appear on a regular basis.”

“Then why don’t we just drive by and check where exactly the signals are coming from?”, Gwen suggested looking at the others.

“Oh, right! Why didn’t we think of that?”, Owen huffed sarcastically shaking his head at Gwen’s idea.

Tosh continued, ignoring Owen’s comment, “We did. Twice actually. Once when we started getting the signals and a second time only a few month ago. But there is absolutely nothing to be found.” She opened another program on her second screen and typed for a moment until a picture of single-family house opened, “The signals are coming from this house. Number 25.”

“Looks pretty normal to me”, Gwen mumbled looking at the picture Tosh was showing them.

“And it is. It’s a pretty good neighbourhood with a lot of families. The family that lives in number 25 couldn’t be any more normal. A young family; mother, father, two kids”, Jack said with a shrug, “We checked them of course, more than once. There is absolutely nothing abnormal about them. Tosh and Owen here even had a little chat with them. Nothing.”

Owen nodded slowly, “We’ve been in the house but we couldn’t find anything at all.”

“What about the houses next door?”

“We observed them as well of course, just in case. But Toshiko’s rift program is pretty exact, so that we can be sure that it is indeed coming from this house,” Jack pointed at the picture that was still showing on Toshiko’s screen.

“Only thing it can’t tell us is on which level above or below the ground the signal is coming from. Theoretically it could be an object floating 50 feet above ground – even though that’s not really likely – on the other hand it could also be something hidden deep down under the house”, Toshiko quickly explained.

Gwen slightly shook her head still staring at the computer screens, “And we have no idea what it is? It could possibly be some kind of explosive device that is going to destroy the entire city and we are not doing anything but sit around and stare at a computer screen?”

“And what exactly do you suggest we should do? Burn the house down and hope whatever it is gets destroyed as well?” Owen crossed his arm glancing at his teammate.

Before Gwen was able to suggest anything to Owen, Tosh’s face lit up, “I guess that’s the point where we get to the other thing I wanted to talk about. I guess I kind of have a plan!”

Jack turned his full attention back to Tosh, “I’m all ears!”

“Okay, but be warned it’s kind of a big thing”, she said taking a short break but continued when the others just looked at her waiting for her to reveal the plan, “Recently the house just across the street got available for rent. I had a look at it online and it is just perfect for observing number 25.”

She started typing on her keyboard again, opening an online real estate listing on one of the screens. Another house, obviously for rent, popped up on the screen. “This is the house. Number 28. Perfect for a small family or a couple”, she decided with a smile, “As you see, it’s right across the street! And because we can’t just go running around in a neighbourhood like that when we don’t know what’s going on, I though two of us are going to move in!”

Her teammates just stared at the screen, then at Toshiko without saying a word.

Jack was the first one who found his voice back, “So, that is the plan?”

Tosh nodded still smiling, “It’s not all of it. I thought it all out of course. Now that Owen and I were already there we are out of this. So, I figured you and Gwen could do it.”

“Wait, wait, wait!”, Gwen looked at Jack then back at Toshiko raising her hands, “First of all I think your plan isn’t that bad of an idea and a good opportunity to figure out what’s going on in number 25.”

“Thank you.”

“But I am definitely not going to move into a young-family-neighbourhood with Jack Harkness!”, Gwen raised her finger warningly for a moment before pointing it at Jack. But before Jack even had a chance to protest against that insult, she continued, “I have a boyfriend and I live with Rhys. I can’t just move out for a while without being able to tell him why. Who knows how long it’ll take! But also, Rhys would probably kill Jack!”

“Fine”, Jack raised his hands in defence, “Calm down. I’m just going to do it on my own.”

“No offence, Jack, but I really don’t think someone like you in a neighbourhood like that would be unsuspicious”, Gwen said.

“Do you have a better idea then?” Jack looked at her arms crossed.

“Ianto”, Tosh decided, “You’ll just take Ianto with you.”

Jack shrugged but then nodded, “Fine with me!”

“We will just have to work on good background stories for the two of you”, Owen said, “Well, and first of all we should actually rent the house!”

“Oh, yes! I’ll work on your background stories. The neighbourhood’s new gay couple. With my background story, they’ll love you! That’s a promise”, Gwen decided, suddenly excited again.

“Right. 21st century categories and labels”, Jack shook his head before calling for Ianto, who walked into the main part of the Hub not even a minute later.

“You called for me, sir?”

Jack just grinned at him, “Ianto, go pack your bags! We are moving in together!"


	2. Chapter 2

“What? Jack, wait, what are you talking about?”, Ianto stared at Jack, obviously confused, “Excuse me? Jack? Is someone maybe going to explain to me what’s going on here?”

When everyone else just kept quiet, Tosh had a heart with him and explained everything the rest of the team had already talked about to Ianto again.

 

“So, you see, this only leaves you and Jack to do the job”, she finished her little speech.

“Now do I even have a say in this?” Ianto looked a little overchallenged, glancing at his teammates.

“I’m afraid you don’t, mate!” Owen let himself sink into the Hub’s worn out couch.

“What if I don’t want to? I mean, believe it or not but I do have some sort of life outside of this building as well!”

“Why wouldn’t you? Could be so much fun. You have to see the positive in it. You can listen to Jack’s weird never-ending stories, figure out which ones are made-up – if you care to know I bet it’s all of them – let him boss you around all day, and you will probably have to clean up after him the whole time! Oh wait! I get why you wouldn’t want to do it”, Owen chuckled crossing his hands behind his head.

“Hey! You are hurting my feelings over here!”, Jack joked before he turned a bit more serious again, “Ianto, can I talk to you in my office, please?”

Ianto followed Jack into his office closing the door behind them.

Jack came straight to the point, “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to. I mean…”, Ianto hesitated, trying to find the right words to explain why he wasn’t completely into the idea.

Things had only just started to get a bit more serious between Jack and Ianto. After months of casually having a shag here and there after work, Jack had actually kept his promise of taking Ianto out on a real date. And ever since that first actual date they had gone out a few more times, they had talked more, gotten closer to each other. It wasn’t only about sex anymore. There were feelings involved and Ianto really didn’t want to destroy that.

“I don’t want things to get weird or complicated in any way.”

Jack nodded understandingly, “I get that, yes.”

“I just don’t want to ruin things between us.”

Jack nodded again, thinking for a moment. “Okay, let me suggest something. We try it, stick to Toshiko’s plan. And if you are not comfortable with it at any point or when we figure out that this is not going to work for us, we’ll think about something else.”

Ianto thought about it for a moment before he slowly nodded, “Yes, that’s fine with me I guess.”

“Great”, Jack smiled pulling Ianto closer for a quick peck on the lips, “It’s going to be fun! Promise!”

Ianto just gave him a soft smile in response still not too sure about this plan, before he followed Jack out of his office again.

“Alright, we are doing it”, Jack announced to the rest of the team, earning him excited glances from Gwen and Tosh.

“Gwen and Tosh, you work on the background stories. Something ordinary, nothing that gets too much attention”, he said giving them – especially Gwen – warning glances, “Owen and I are going to plan everything else. Starting with furniture! And Ianto, would you please call the real estate company and arrange a viewing appointment? As soon as possible. Meet again in the conference room in two hours.”

Ianto quickly nodded before he disappeared to make the call, while Tosh and Gwen sat down at one of the work stations together, and Owen and Jack headed for the conference room.

 

Exactly two hours later the Torchwood team met in the conference room with their results, ready to present them to each other and develop a final plan for their newest mission.

 

“Most important things first”, Jack decided when they were all sitting around the large table of the conference room, “Ianto, could you arrange a viewing appointment?”

Ianto nodded, “Yes. I already copied it down into your calendar. The day after tomorrow, so on Thursday, 11 a.m.”

“Alright, thanks”, Jack nodded satisfied with that, “Now, Gwen, Tosh. How did you get on with the background stories?” Jack turned his attention to the women of the team, who looked at each other satisfied with what they got so far.

“Pretty well”, Gwen looked through the notes she had scribbled down, “First of all, the two of you only just moved to town. Ianto you grew up here in Cardiff but moved to America for the love of your life…” Gwen grinned at Ianto as she gestured at Jack.

Ianto just raised his eyebrows but motioned her to continue.

“… where the two of you lived for the past three years. But since your entire family lives here in Wales and none of you has family in the States, you came back.”

“Jack, we decided you are a chef. You are currently seeking a good location in Cardiff to open your own restaurant”, Tosh continued.

“That’s a bad idea! His cooking is terrible. He managed to burn pasta only a few weeks ago”, Ianto scoffed, which only earned him an annoyed glance from Jack.

“If it’s going to be necessary, you will help him cook then”, Tosh said.

Now Ianto was the one who looked at the others annoyed, “Great!”

“You, Ianto, are a writer.”

“Alright. And what do I write?”

“Historical novels”, Tosh just shrugged, “For both of you there are of course serious online entries to be found. Newspaper articles and valuation of Jack’s restaurant in America, a website about the excellent writer Ianto Jones and an online shop where people can buy your latest book.”

“Latest book? But I never wrote a book. What if someone wants to buy it?”

“Don’t worry. It’s sold out at the moment. And also, nobody reads historical novels. So, don’t worry nobody is going to ask about your book”, Gwen interposed.

“Fine”, Ianto sighed not a hundred percent sure if this was actually going to work out.

“Now since you are moving into a mainly-young-families-neighbourhood you are absolutely planning on getting married and you are also thinking about kids”, Tosh continued.

Ianto stared at them speechless for a moment. Maybe this was the wrong decision. Acting a bit more domestic with Jack wouldn’t have been a big deal but talking about marriage and kids with him seemed to be a bit too much at this point. Even though it was only for the job they had to do and the role they had to play.

“Is that really necessary?”, he asked after a moment of silence.

Gwen nodded quickly before anyone else was able to say something, “They’ll love you!”

“You seem to be pretty sure about that.”

“Of course! You will see, they are going to love you. The charming, good looking cook and his young, polite - also good looking of course -  soon to be husband, planning on having kids. Who is not going to love you?”

Ianto just sighed but let Gwen, who quickly tried to calm down again, continue anyway, “And if they like you, they are not going to ask any suspicious questions that are going to endanger our original plan of finding out what’s going on in number 25.”

Tosh raised her eyebrows at Gwen’s over-excitement, then added, “Our ideas are only supposed to be rough guidelines for the two of you to have a short story that doesn’t arouse any suspicion in the neighbourhood. You are free to change anything about it or add something new. Just try to fit into the neighbourhood as much as possible. And of course when you are on your own you don’t have to play those roles. Only when you are around the neighbours or if they ask you questions about your life. The more normal you act around them the better.”

“Fine. And how are we going to work there? We can’t just have alien artefacts and our equipment including our guns laying around there”, Ianto pointed out, “Especially not our guns!”

For the first time Owen piped up, “You have a study upstairs. Right next to the bedroom. Jack and I picked out two lockable cabinets for all the things that shouldn’t be just laying around the house.”

“You’ll also like the bed I chose. Nice big bed, with enough space for both of us.” Jack grinned at Ianto, who just shot him a glance.

When Tosh and Gwen where finally done with presenting their ideas it was Owen and Jack’s turn to present the furniture they had already picked out for the house – mainly to Ianto.

 

“How are you so confident they are even going to rent the house out to us? In a neighbourhood like this there are probably tons of other families and young couples interested in renting the house”, Ianto asked as soon as everyone was done presenting the work they had done.

“I will just have to bring my connections and charm to bear”, Jack shrugged with a slight grin, “This is going to work out. Don’t worry about it!”

Ianto clearly had his doubts about the whole plan and their super cheesy background stories, but he seemed to be the only one in the group. Even if they were able to rent the house, there was so much more that could possibly go wrong. The acting was probably not going to be a big problem, Ianto figured. Not for him and also not for Jack. But the part where they were supposed to figure out what was going on in number 25 without arousing any suspicion, was going to be rather difficult, especially while trying to play a role.

Oh, this was so not going to work out!


	3. Chapter 3

“Hurry up, Jack! The appointment is in less than twenty minutes and we still have to get there!”

Ianto sighed. This was already a horrible start. If they were late to their viewing appointment, it would only get harder for them to rent the house and they could cancel the entire plan.

“When I drive we willl be there in five”, Jack promised with a grin.

“Yes, but only if we don’t die in a car accident before we are even anywhere near Tatham Road”, Ianto sighed again, then shook his head. “If I don’t die in a car accident”, he corrected himself, even more annoyed now.

“Calm down. I’m ready. We can go”, Jack grabbed his coat to follow Ianto but Ianto immediately stopped him.

“That’s how you want to go?” He asked raising his eyebrows at Jack.

Jack just stared at him for a second, the annoyance clearly on his face, “What’s wrong with my outfit? I wear this all the time.”

“That’s exactly the problem”, Ianto sighed, “You know I love that coat but you can’t get there looking like someone who only just came back from Second World War. Go change into something that makes you look like the good husband and neighbour you are supposed to be!”

Jack just rolled his eyes but disappeared back into his office again.

“Bloody hell”, Owen groaned turning to Gwen and Tosh, who had all listened to Ianto and Jack’s conversation, “They didn’t even start yet and already sound like an old married couple.”

 

“How is that?”, Jack came back out of his office wearing a simple pair of black pants and a dark blue button-up shirt with a simple grey jacket instead of his coat, but still with an annoyed look on his face.

“If you put on a nice, friendly smile now, then it’d be just perfect!”

Jack faked a quick smile, before he grabbed the SUV keys and turned back to Ianto, “Ready now?”

Ianto just sighed shaking his head, “Jack, we are not going to take the SUV! We are taking my car and I drive. Don’t act like you are an amateur, Jack.”

Jack rolled his eyes but put the keys back, “But your car is… boring. Where’s the fun in that?”

Nevertheless he followed Ianto to his car and got into the passenger seat without another word of complaint.

 

Dead on time Ianto parked his car in Tatham Road, right in front of the house they were about to look at.

“Try to look as interested in this place as possible and don’t you dare being too charming and flirty.” Ianto warned, pointing his index finger at Jack.

Jack sighed, shaking his head, “Ianto, calm down. I know how to do my job. Now give me a kiss and then let us rent our first ever place together.” He smirked at Ianto, who just rolled his eyes and got out of the car.

 

The estate agent was already waiting for them, ready to show Jack and Ianto around the small house.

“Hi, Ianto Jones. We talked on the phone the other day.” Ianto shook her hand putting on his most friendly smile as he introduced them.

“And this is my partner Jack Harkness.” He put his arm around Jack’s waist for a moment.

His partner. That sounded so wrong. But what else was he supposed to say? It wasn’t even wrong. They were a couple, even though it was still a bit strange for Ianto to say it out loud. My partner Jack. My boyfriend Jack. How could it sound so wrong to him?

Jack quickly shook her hand as well before the two of them were finally led into the house. It looked exactly like on the pictures they had already seen online. The house really was perfect for a couple or a small family with two bed- and bathrooms.

Ianto had a soft smile on his lips since the house was actually something he could imagine himself living in.

The estate agent asked a lot of questions as she showed them around and Jack happily told her everything she wanted to hear about the two of them. He told her every little fake detail about their relationship and how they had just moved back to Wales from America, how they planned on eventually starting a family in Cardiff and that they were looking for a beautiful neighbourhood like this one to grow old in.

Ianto was a little impressed at how easy it seemed to be for Jack to tell those stories that never even happened without showing in any way that he was lying the whole time. And luckily the estate agent seemed to be as impressed as Ianto, but maybe for other reasons. She seemed to enjoy hearing about Ianto and Jack and their life and plans for the future.

And just like Gwen had promised the estate agent seemed to love them and she looked like she wanted to scream from happiness when Jack turned to Ianto in the middle of the living room, wrapped his arms around his waist whispered “I love this place” and then kissed him as if this was exactly what he always wanted in his life.

 

“Of course we have some other prospects for this house, but I really like the two of you, Jack.” And of course Jack had managed to get her to call him Jack instead of Mr. Harkness. Why was Ianto even expecting anything else? “I will have to talk to my boss and we will have to decide together but we will call you as soon as we made a decision. That might take as long as two or three weeks.”

Jack nodded with his most charming smile and Ianto had to pull himself together not to give away how much he wanted to roll his eyes at Jack.

“Thanks a lot for showing us around. The house is amazing and just what we always imagined ourselves starting a family in”, Jack lied. And it was such a good lie that even Ianto almost believed Jack’s words, “Thank you for having us. Hopefully we’ll see each other again soon.”

The estate agent looked like she wanted to just keep Jack and Ianto but she managed to just nod as well and say her goodbyes.

 

When Jack and Ianto were finally sitting in Ianto’s car again they both let out a sigh as they looked at each other, but both of them smiled at the other.

“We are going to get that place.” Jack said with a wide grin and a confidence that just had Ianto roll his eyes as he started the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!  
> I'm so sorry it took me so long to update once again.  
> At the moment (or over the last few months already) it was really difficult to find the time and motivation to write.  
> I hope you still enjoy this chapter and that you are patient with me!
> 
> I appreciate every single one of you!

“Yes. You too. Thanks a lot for your call again. Bye.“ After Ianto had hung up he just looked at Jack for a moment, shaking his head in disbelief. “I really don’t know how you did this, Jack. I really don’t, but we got the place. We can already move in next week.”

Jack just chuckled at Ianto’s expression. “Of course we did. What else did you expect? I told you we would, didn’t I?” He winked at Ianto, then got up from behind his desk to take a few steps towards his favourite Welshman. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto’s waist and pulled him a little closer against his own body. “This is going to be great. I promise.”

He smiled letting his fingers brush through Ianto’s hair as he pecked his lips. “But you still have doubts about the whole thing, don’t you?”

Ianto leaned into Jack’s touches but sighed at his words. “Maybe not really doubts. I just –“ He shrugged his shoulders, searching for the right words to say. “I guess I’m just a little worried about how things are going to turn out eventually. But I think I might just need a little time to get used to this new… situation. Let’s not make a big deal out of it, please.”

“Of course not.” Jack shook his head, but still smiled at Ianto. “We won’t.”

Jack leaned in to kiss Ianto, who just smiled into their quick kiss.

“Alright.” Jack said as soon as they had pulled apart again. “Let me quickly tell Owen to order all the furniture we chose the other day and organize us a moving van for next Monday and after that we’ll have dinner together. I’m pretty sure I promised you one last week.”

“Oh. No. No, you didn’t, Jack, and you know it! You didn’t promise anything, you lost a bet against me. That’s such a huge difference.” Ianto raised his eyebrows. “I told you not to bet with Ianto Jones, because I know everything and when I say that something is a certain way, you should just believe me instead of making a bet out of it.”

Jack just grinned at him. “Well, maybe I purposefully lose bets against you to get exactly what I want. And tonight, that’s dinner… and well, whatever is going to happen afterwards.” He added with a smirk.

Ianto just rolled his eyes and watched as Jack left his office to go and find Owen.

 

Owen groaned at the extra work Jack gave him, but still did as his boss had asked him before heading home about an hour later, leaving Jack and Ianto alone in the Hub.

Ianto was busy sorting through some files on Jack’s desk when the older man entered his office again.

“Stop working already, Ianto. We have plans, remember?” Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto from behind, pressing his lips in a quick kiss against the back of Ianto’s neck.

“I know. I know.” Ianto mumbled, but didn’t look up from the files in front of him. “But if I finish this today, I won’t have to do it tomorrow. Because if I’m not the one doing it, then no one else will and this place is going to go down in an absolute chaos.”

Jack just let out a soft hum. “No, it won’t. I am going to help you with this tomorrow. I promise.”

“Even though I know exactly that you won’t, thank you.” Ianto said and finally turned around to face Jack, cupping his face in his hands and pressing a quick but sweet kiss to his lips.

Jack smiled against Ianto’s lips. “So, are you ready for our date then?”

Ianto nodded with a soft smile. “Absolutely.”

 

Jack had picked a really nice restaurant in one of the better areas of the city and not too far away from the Hub.

“Jack, this is too much.” Ianto whispered and squeezed Jack’s hand a little as they entered. He could already tell by the furniture and the other people sitting at the tables, how expensive this restaurant had to be.

Jack just grinned at him. “Honey, we are moving in together. We need to celebrate.” He said, only half joking as he winked at Ianto, who just rolled his eyes for the probably five hundredth time this day.

“But it’s really nice.” Ianto admitted when a waiter led Jack and him to their table.

“I’m glad you like it.” Jack smiled as he pulled the chair out for Ianto to sit down.

Ianto gave him a soft smile as he sat down. “Such a gentleman. How did I deserve that?”

“Oh, you know I promised you a nice evening and I am going to make it exactly that.” Jack said, giving Ianto an almost too sweet smile as he sat down as well and took the menu the waiter handed to the both of them.

“Thank you.” Ianto said, smiling at the waiter and waited for him to leave again before he had a look at the menu. “Jack! This place is way too expensive. I can’t let you pay for my food.” Ianto whispered as he glanced over the prices and then up at Jack.

“Ianto. Your job tonight is it too ignore the prices, pick whatever you would like to eat and enjoy the evening with me. And I will take care of everything else.”

“Fine.” Ianto mumbled. Under normal circumstances he had told Jack that he didn’t like him spending so much money on Ianto but he really didn’t want to cause a scene in such a fancy restaurant and maybe he could actually enjoy a nice evening with Jack, just like every other, normal couple.

The Welshman tried his best to ignore the prices during their dinner and not to feel too uncomfortable with the fact that Jack wanted to spend so much money on his lover, even though it was hard.

 

 

“Thanks for the lovely…” Ianto had to take a deep breath to continue, “… the lovely dinner.” He managed to get out between kisses.

They had barely managed to enter Ianto’s flat after getting back from the restaurant and only just closed the door behind them when Jack had grabbed Ianto, pushed him against the wall, and started to kiss the younger man.

“Anytime.” Jack smirked and not even a second later his lips were already back on Ianto’s.

Ianto hummed into the kiss, while his hands kept wandering over the older man’s  back unsure of where to place them.

“Bedroom?” Jack asked, already slightly out of breath, while one of his hands wandered underneath Ianto’s shirt, pulling a soft moan from the younger man.

Ianto was only able to nod before he grabbed Jack’s hand and pulled him towards the bedroom, quickly pushing the door close behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

“Jack! How about you start helping with unpacking our stuff?” Ianto called from the kitchen, pretty sure that Jack still hadn’t moved from where he had been standing at the window staring out at house number 25. “I am definitely not going to play your little housewife who does everything for you around this house.” He added before mumbling to himself, “It’s more than enough doing that at work already.”

They had only just officially moved in and the house was the biggest chaos imaginable but that was probably just what Ianto got from moving in with Jack Harkness.

“Hey, I heard that, Ianto!” Jack said from where he was suddenly standing in the doorway behind Ianto, not showing the slightest bit of empathy on his face.

Ianto glanced at him over his shoulder and shrugged. “Well, it’s true.”

“You are just better at certain things than I am.” Jack told him with another shrug but moved to pick up one of the boxes to help Ianto unpack.

Luckily the house came with a lot of furniture already and the few they had ordered online were quickly set up. Now all that was left to do was unpack the things they brought, of which most things were actually Ianto’s.  Jack had only packed his clothes and a bit of equipment they were possibly going to need during this mission, while Ianto had packed everything that was necessary for a household. His normal flat was almost empty now since he brought everything along to make their mission look less suspicious.

 

It took them a few more hours before they were finally done unpacking everything and making the house look homey.

“I like it.” Jack decided as he glanced around the place.

Ianto nodded softly as he sat down on the couch. “It’s actually kind of nice here, yes.” He agreed, a soft smile playing around his lips.

Jack hummed silently to himself as he sank down onto the couch next to Ianto. “Now, what do normal people do after moving into a new house?”

“They probably enjoy a quiet evening on the couch and go to bed early since they are so exhausted from moving.” Ianto thought aloud.

Jack nodded his head slowly. “Quiet evening does sound good to me and going to bed early too. But I really hope that doesn’t mean we also have to sleep early.” He teased, a wide grin embellishing his face.

“Jack.” Ianto rolled his eyes. “It’s really been an exhausting day and I can’t wait to get some proper sleep tonight.” He said followed by a soft sigh.

“Fine. Fine. No house-warming sex tonight. Got it.” Jack mumbled but still reached out for Ianto to pull the younger man into his arms. “How do you feel about this whole thing now?” He asked carefully.

“Better.” Ianto said, looking up at the older man.

Jack smiled and nodded a little. “I’m really glad to hear that.”

Ianto just returned that smile before getting up and reaching out for Jack’s hand. “Come on. Let’s go to bed.”

 

 

“Ianto?” Jack groaned a little when he woke up to an empty bed the next morning. He stretched his arms and legs for a moment before he got up and quickly got dressed.

When he walked downstairs he found Ianto already fully dressed and with a cup of fresh coffee in his hands, sitting by the window and staring outside.

“What are you doing there?” Jack asked when he joined him and took the coffee from Ianto’s hands to take a few sips as well.

“Working.” Ianto mumbled, only taking his eyes away from what he was staring at outside when Jack took his coffee away from him. “There is more coffee in the kitchen. You don’t think I would ever forget your morning coffee, do you?” He asked, raising his eyebrows at Jack.

Jack grinned at that. “Did I ever tell you that you are the absolute best?” He asked.

“On occasion.”

Jack chuckled at that and disappeared into the kitchen to get himself a cup of Ianto’s coffee as well. When he re-entered the room, he hummed a little. “What exactly are you working on?”

For a moment Ianto just looked at Jack as if to figure out if his boss was serious or not. “On our mission, Jack. We are not here for fun.”

“I’m aware. Thank you.” Jack stepped over to where Ianto was still sitting in front of the window. “I wanted to know what exactly you are staring out of the window for.” He specified.

“I’m trying to figure out how we are going to go about this best.” Ianto eventually said, turning his attention away from Jack again.

Jack nodded slowly. “And did you already come up with something?” He asked as he sat down next to Ianto but didn’t bother to actually look out of the window as well.

“I have actually.” Ianto nodded. “It’s not much but I think we need to start somewhere. First of all, I think we need a security system. One with cameras outside. I want them to look like they are there to protect the house but I want at least one or two of them to give us constant footage of number 25. I figured that one camera could be right here in the corner of this window. We have the perfect view of the house and the front yard from here.”

Jack nodded at the idea. “It’s a good start at least.”

Ianto sipped his coffee before he turned back towards Jack. “We need to learn as much about this family as possible. So I think we should introduce ourselves to all the neighbours around here. Maybe even invite them over for a barbecue next weekend. The closer we get to everyone, the more we will learn about the neighbours and the neighbourhood.” Ianto continued. “What do you think?”

Once again Jack nodded at Ianto’s suggestion. “That sounds like a rather good plan actually.” He agreed.

“Thank you.” Ianto gave him a small nod. “You know how to grill, right?” He asked carefully.

Jack raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him. “I might not be the best cook but I am definitely the best at grilling.” He simply stated.

Ianto huffed a little at that. “Of course you are. What else was I even expecting.” He mumbled to himself. “Fine. So if we want to have a barbecue in our backyard then we need to make it look a lot more presentable and inviting. And especially homey and at least a little bit cosy.” He decided as he got up and went to grab his laptop. “How about you go ahead, make the yard and the patio look a little nicer and I order us a few security cameras and some pretty decoration for inside and outside online and afterwards we go introduce ourselves to our new neighbours?”


End file.
